


I Love you like a love song baby.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [24]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor Oneshots, Love songs, M/M, Mostly Fluff, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Jonnor's oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And I’ll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours.

_"And it’s dark in a cold December, but I’ve got ya to keep me warm  
and if you’re broke I’ll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that’s raging on"_

_-Ed Sheeran "Lego House"_

 

"But Mom...”

“No Honey, you can whine and beg all you want, but you're staying home today”

Jude sigh, feeling defeated;There is no point arguing when you are the vice-principal's son.

He sits on the couch, with his blanket wrapped around his small frame, watching his sisters and brothers getting ready for school.

“I wish I was sick” Jesus grumbles, affectionately ruffing Jude's hair “See you later bud”.

Callie gives him a sympathetic smile and wave as she heads out with Mariana and Brandon.

“Honey I'm so sorry, I know how bad you want to see Connor. But you will see him tomorrow." Lena says as she stokes Jude's hair.

“It's not the same”Jude sighs as he closes his eyes and feels his mother's lips on his temple.

She has no idea why he is so upset that he can't see Connor, today of all days.

“Call me or mama if you need anything” he hears her say as she walks out the door.

Being sick sucks, being alone sucks, but being sick and alone on your anniversary sucks the most.

He lets his body fall on the couch as he thinks about how to distract himself.

However, no ideas come to him because all he can think about is Connor.

He feels a wide smile spreading on his face, as he is remembering the details of how he got sick in the first place.

He was reckless that day, but it was totally worth it!

Three nights ago, they were walking back to Jude's house, following a movie date;It started to rain out of the blue and neither of them had an umbrella.

Connor grabbed his hand and the two started to run to Jude's house.

Jude was smiling widely the whole way because it felt like something out of a movie; when the two characters find shelter in the rain together and start to kiss.

After they finally reached Jude's house, he looked at Connor and took in his wet hair and clothes.

He looked adorable, as he tried to catch his breath,so Jude grabbed him and started to kiss him senseless, just like in the movies.

However, you never see the characters in the movies getting sick because they neglected to change out of their wet clothing!

Jude smiled at the memory and thought, "totally worth it" as he drifted off to sleep.

“Jude? Honey?”  
He feels a hand shaking his arm.

“Honey? Wake up.. there's someone here to see you”.  
He slowly opens his eyes, he feels slightly disoriented, but smiles as he makes out the distinct person in the corner.

"Connor!" Jude exclaimed happily.

“I'll leave you two alone” Lena smiles, heading towards the kitchen.

“Hey...” Jude smiled at his boyfriend.

Connor sits on the couch next to him, as Jude shifted to cuddle in Connor's lap.

“Happy anniversary” Jude smiles lovingly looking up at him. "A year made of beautiful memories, and I hope that we will have many more." He sighs at the feeling of Connor's

fingertips gently stroking his hair.

Jude feels himself drifting off to sleep again as he hears Connor say; "I'll always do my best to give you the best years of your life Jude”.

And Jude knows that he will.

 

 

 


	2. My every dream and every wish somehow became reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the chapter from the song " Thank God I found You" By Mariah Carey ft 98 Degrees.  
> (If you don't know it,go listen to it! It's amazing and so romantic... <3 <3 )

 

> _"I will give you everything_  
>  _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_  
>  _To ensure your happiness_  
>  _I'll cherish every part of you_  
>  _'Cause without you beside me I can't survive_  
>  _Don't wanna try_  
>  _If you're keeping me warm each and every night_  
>  _I'll be alright_  
>  _'Cause I need you in my life"_

 

The sunshine was shining brightly and two boys were enjoying the perfect blowing of the spring breeze, lying next to each other on a blanket.

That sunday they decided to go on a date,and Connor had the perfect idea to hang out at the park.

It was very quiet around them, there were only families with children having picnic,taking advantage of the amazingly warm day.

They both had their eyes closed with relaxed smiles on their faces.

Jude was laying on his stomach, and laughed softly hearing his boyfriend snoring.

He looked adorable,and he couldn't help himself but caressing his cheek before gently kissing him on the lips.

"Good morning sunshine" Jude said as soon as his boyfriend opened his eyes.

"How long did I sleep?" Connor asked rubbing his eyes,looking still sleepy.

Jude couldn't help but smile, Connor had this effect on him.

He looked adorable in every kind of situation.. from the way he wrinkled his eyebrows when he was confused, or how he smiled every time their eyes met,or the blush on his face after they kissed and the way his eyes would slowly open after that,like he had just woken up from the most beautiful dream.

But Jude's absolute favourite expression on Connor's face was when he was jealous.

He couldn't help but feeling protected...Whenever one guy would try to hit on Jude, Connor would possessively lay a arm around his shoulder, and Jude would enjoy the way his face changed from adorable puppy to "Touch my boo and I will break your legs" kind of puppy.

"Why are you laughing?" Connor asked interrupting his thoughts, he didn't  realized that he was doing that, since he was too much absorbed thinking about his lovely facial expressions.

Jude shook his head, still laughing and he laughed even more looking at his boyfriend's confused face.

"Ok, Don't tell me.." Connor pouted,clearly not aware of the effects his adorable face had on Jude.

He suddenly shifted his body,turning his back towards Jude.

"Ohhh come on!" Jude whined,still smiling.. he came closer to him until he could lay his head on Connor's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around his waist hugging him from behind.

"Nope,I'm not talking to you..." Connor closed his eyes,trying to contain the smile on his lips but failing miserably because he was being tickled by his boyfriend's hair brushing against his skin.

"Too bad.. I just wanted to cuddle with you" Jude loved teasing Connor, he was so needy that he couldn't help but tease him for it.

Connor didn't reply to him, still trying to contain himself.. Jude knew his weakness, but this time he decided to play along.

"Not interested...sorry"

Jude laughed, and he knew how to make him change his mind.

"Oh yeah? Well I guess I should go find someone else to cuddle w.." Jude couldn't even finish the sentence because Connor rolled over and pinned Jude down on the blanked positioning himself on top of him and holding his wrists.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds with Connor staring at him with the most adorable pout on his face.

"What were you saying?" 

"Nothing!" Jude protested looking at him with (how Connor loved to call) bambi eyes.

"Who are you going to cuddle with?" He asked mischievously still pouting.

"You, only you.." Jude replied trying to be serious, failing miserably; he was too happy to hide it.

They looked at each other getting lost in their eyes,both full of love and happiness.

In that moment there was no need for words, they could communicate with their eyes every words they needed to say.

Jude couldn't believe how lucky he was; his childhood was hard and painful, he had to admit it ,but finding Connor made everything worth it.

Jude wanted to spend a thousand moments like that, with the most precious thing life decided to give him.

Connor didn't need to express how deeply he was in love with Jude, he felt lucky for finding him so early in his life..and it couldn't go a day without Connor saying to him : _"Baby I'm so thankful I found you."_

 

"Good, Because I'm gonna be the one you are going to cuddle with for the rest of your life"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Jude assured him sealing his words with the most sweetest kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people,I hope you liked it.  
> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't help myself.... I love these two so much :)


End file.
